Question: ${24 \div 60 = ?}$ Write your answer in decimal form.
${6}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Write in a decimal and a zero.}$ $\text{How many times does }60\text{ go into }{240}\text{?}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${240}\div60={4}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ ${24 \div 60 = 0.4}$